Idyllic Pair
by RealityIsntWhatsReal
Summary: This is just a one shot quick read about a time when Kat meets up with Hale to dance, and ... stuff happens. Interpret that as you will. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge . Read and tell me what you think.


Idyllic Pair

It lay neatly at the edge of her bed; the beautiful silky blue dress (she thought was prettier than herself) that would complement her eyes and make them sparkle, due to the intricate detailed embroidered jewels, if she were to put it on. She didn't know if they were real, but she knew there was a definite chance they were, after all he could afford it. Even if he couldn't...he could definitely _steal_ it.

There was a note that hung off the bow that tied the gift together holding the dress and its accessories in place. It read: _Put this on, and meet me in the garden at mid-night. I know you won't be late -W.W.H._

The dress was a little lower cut than she was expecting, and bit more hugging in the chest area than she would have liked, but the serenity of the light blue fabric of her dress illuminated her eyes as she thought they would and made her essence innocent and delicate as it played nicely with her fair coloured porcelain skin. She had finally grown her hair out enough to somewhat curl it, and the dark waves framed her face well, even though she had to endure many burns and endless teasing from her cousin, Gabrielle. She hardly ever knew what her best friend was up to half the time he planned something, but she always found out.

She was led through the maze work of the garden by the music that was playing. She was very fond of this garden, how the colours that surrounded her seemed to sing in harmony with each other; _if only the world and the people in it were like this garden_, she'd always tell herself.

His gold designer watch still read eleven fifty-eight when he read it thirty seconds later than the last time. He knew she would never be late, so either something's wrong, or she just decided not to come. Either conclusion made his stomach churn...There was also the possibility she would show up just on time, but he knew she tries to make it early just in case.

"Wilmer?"

His tan gorgeous face broke into a smile sure to make any average girl melt, but as he turned to her he knew she wasn't just any ordinary girl. "That was the worst guess yet. What have I said about that? Just call me Hale, really Katarina, I prefer Hale."

"One of these days I'll get it right," she retorted with a wry grin on her face while his gaze raked over her body.

"So, I was right, the dress does make you look beautiful, of course you always do..." As his eyes met with her feet, he lifted an eyebrow quizzically, "Kat, would you like to explain to me why you aren't wearing the shoes."

Katarina Bishop looked down at her muddy unladylike feet, compared herself to Hale who always looked perfect with his bronze curly hair, tan skin, and not to mention, he was wearing a perfectly tailored suit at the moment, and shrugged, "I ditched them halfway through the garden since they were too high for me to walk in." She didn't care if they made her feel somewhat empowered to be taller than her usual somewhat short height; it felt better to have the power to run away quickly if she needed to. Besides, she remembers where she hid them just in case she needed to use the deadly heels as weapons.

He just smiled. "You were late."

"No I wasn't, I got here at eleven fifty-nine… so, technically, I was early."

Hale shook his head in disagreement. "No, you didn't."

Katarina narrowed her eyes at him, while he chuckled, it was times like these that Katarina's eyes seemed like ice, "We can check the security cameras if you want," she challenged.

In two quick strides, he was right in front of her; so close, she could feel his breath on hers. Almost, as fast as he was in front of her, he was twirling her around causing her dress to make a perfect circle. "Of course we will," he replied before abruptly stopping her so that he was pressed up against her back, and then whispered in her ear, "But how about we dance first?" His breath tickled her, and she felt a chill shoot up and down her spine before they continued.

She kept up with Hale and his exceedingly powerful dance skills with ease since she had so much practice. As they danced about she asked, "Did you steal, or buy this outfit?"

"Well," he said twirling her again, "I stole mine, but I bought yours."

"Are the jewels on the dress real or fake?"

The song was slowing down, so he lifted her arms to his shoulders, and lowered his own to her waist, and replied, "Fake...but the ones on your necklace are real."

Katarina's eyes widened as she thought of the cost, which must have not seemed all that much to him, but in reality and to the average human being it was. She usually could identify a situation right off the bat, but _this_, she had no idea what the dancing, the clothes, or any of _this_ was. "Why?" she asked puzzled, "Why would you spend your money on me if you know you don't have to?"

He dipped her as the song was ending, and then allowed her to come up very slowly, and met her eyes, and this was the first time that Katarina had ever heard his voice so uneven and unsteady as he said, "Because you're worth it."

And then he kissed her. It started off sweet, but then hunger and need took over the both of them as they drank each other in, swimming in each other's scents. His hands rested on the bare of her back where the dress exposed her soft skin urging her closer to him, and she ran her fingers through the lush locks atop his head.

"Kat," moaned the young man she was kissing...only it wasn't Hale's. She looked up, and there staring back at her with a coy smile on his face was...

"Nick?"

Her dark strands stuck to her forehead as she shot up and screamed into her pillow in frustration. _Not again_. She wasn't in the garden with Hale, or Nick, or both. She was in her room under the floral cream duvet of her bed surrounded by a pool of confusion and exhaustion. She rubbed her eyes and tried to adjust to the darkness of her room. It was still night time, so she ran her fingers through her hair (that didn't grow at all in reality, and was not curl-able in the least) and flopped back down on her pillows for a goodnight's rest, and this time she wouldn't be thinking of Hale or Nick, or both of them, or at least she hoped not. _Not again_.


End file.
